The Adventures of Magni, the son of Thor
by nova87
Summary: Magni the son of Mighty Thor arrives in Shore City and meets an unlikely friend.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night in Shore City, the breeze from the ocean made the temperate feel like a cool evening in the mid 70 degree range. Perfect night for walkers and joggers who had the patience to wait for the temperature to come down from the high of 98 earlier in the day. In city park young lovers could be seen waking holding hands, and riding bicycles around the park. However, four miles east of city park, running down the alley of the old abandon warehouse district are two boys being chasing by three older boys.

"Hurry up!", shouted Jose breathing heavy.

"I am coming", shouted Stan back at Jose. He was running and looking behind as his ears could hear the other boys getting closer to him. He could not hardly see them because of all the blown out overhead lights in the alley. And he could barely even see where he was running, and Stan wondered how Jose could be running so fast without bumming or tripping over anything in this darkness. With Stan's mind wandering about Jose and worried about how close the other boys were, he tripped over a old metal trash can lid.

Jose stopped as he heard Stan fall down, but then he saw Derrick and his boys catchup with Stan. He turned and ran whispering "good luck" to Stan hoping for the best for his fallen friend.

Derrick reach down and grabbing Stan said,"I told you two to stay off the east side, the Cougars run this side, and thats what up."

Stan shaking but trying to hide his fear said,"We were just taking groceries to my man's grandmas house, that was all." Derrick looked at him and motion to one of his boys and they delivered a blow to Stan jaw, and followed up with another punch to his stomach that put Stan on the ground. Derrick reached down and grabbed Stan back to his feet, who could barely stand after being hit so hard from both punches.

Just then the wind begin blowing and lightning came from no where, but everywhere at once. Derrick looked overhead but there were no clouds in the sky. This event was confide to the alleyway, in the middle of the lightning a small red circle appear just there with nothing holding it in place, then it began to grow bigger and bigger as the wind and lighting pick up in intensity. Derrick dropped Stan and with his two boys left running.

Stan still laying on the ground could not believe his eyes when he saw a large arm reach from the portal. Then another arm, as he watched a head, then a second later the whole body fell from the red circle, and the circle began shrinking until it was gone and the wind and lightning stop as well and the alley was calm once more. Stan struggled to his feet walked over to the fallen person and he could tell right away that this person was large man with long red hair. Stan bent down to help this person stand, but he was heavy and Stan own knees gave out and they both fell. Stan could see the man shaking his head trying to get his bearings. "Are you alright? Who are you?"

The strange man look at Stan and said "I am Magni, son of Thor, King of Asgard."


	2. Chapter 2

They both just sat staring at each other Stan thought this guys must be crazy because everyone knows that Thor does not have a son. He kept these thoughts to his self as he look at this giant of a man, with long bushing red hair, blue eyes, and muscles as large as any bodybuilder that he had ever seen on cable. His cloths look new from a Renaissance Festival or something. The only thing that remotely resembled Thor was the red cape that he had.

Magni look around this strange building and though that his mother would be mad at him if she saw him now. A prince of New Asgard in a place such as this, he laugh within himself. His smile did not go unnoticed by Stan. "You are smiling now, that is a good sign," he said.

"Where are we? I must get back to New Asgard before my Uncle Loki sends out our warriors to find me."

"New Asgard?" Stan questioned. "I have never heard of it before, maybe you hit your head or something when you fell out of the sky."

Hearing this Magni went over these words by this strange mortal. He studied this male human features, he looked young, with brownish skin, dark eyes, and thin. But he looked healthy, not unlike most humans that had suffered under Asgardian rule. His father had pledge to change the way he rule earth in their last conversation.

"What do thou mean? My father Thor is the Lord of New Asgard and the ruler of earth!"

"With respect sir, I mean Magni, I think you should slow down and tell me what is the last thing you can remember before I found you."

"I have already told you my father is Lord Thor, and my mother's name was Amora. I was born prince of New Asgard, when I was a young child my father had his first taste of betrayal. As my uncle Balder and some of my father's former mortal comrades held be captive to be used against my father. Some time later as I became older I met the lovely Jordahl a mortal and she showed me the cruelty of my father's reign. I search and found Lady Sif who had been exile by my father for protesting against his rule. Sif told me about how my father and his father Odin did not see eye to eye on my different times, much like my father and I. She also told me about this weapon, a magical hammer call Mjolnir. A friend of mind helped me find Mjolnir and I used it to fly back to New Asgard where I confronted my father about his not being worthy of rule, since he no longer had the character to lift Mjolnir. During our argument Desak, the God destroyer arrived in New Asgard, and injured and killed many of our loyal subjects. I tried fighting him using Mjolnir but still being a new weapon to me I was injured as well. My father used the Odinforce to stop Desak, and during this confrontation my father Thor came to realize the folly of his rule. He used the Odinforce to freeze time in order to correct the past, he promise me he would never forget me, his only son. The next time I saw was thou face."

Stan stood in disbelief "Wow! That is a story man, but like I told you there is no such thing as New Asgard here."

Just then the door of the building they had been setting in explods. After the smoke clears Derrick and seven of his boys walk in armed with knives and crowbars. Derrick sees Stan and says "Lets finish this thing, and that's whats up."


	3. Chapter 3

The smoke clears, and right away Stan wishes it hadn't. Derrick and his crew meant business this time, and he could try to run away. But his grandmother had taught him growing up never to leave a stranger in need, and he could not leave Magni to these guys. Even if he thought that Magni was crazy, but there was something about that portal that just appeared right before Magni had fallen from it. Just then Derrick's voice reaches his ears, and the only thing that matters now is surviving. "You trick me with that magic show, but now me and my boys are going to use you as a message board for anybody else that comes to our hood."

"Derrick let my boy go, he ain't right in the head." Stan said.

"No, he goes down with you." The closer thug next to Derrick runs up to Magni with his crowbar gripped tight in his hands.

'Yo friend, what is this about?" Magni ask. The thug swings his crowbar at Magni's head in reply. Magni catches his arm in mid swing. Then lifts him up and tosses the thug behind him with ease. A hard landing against the back wall of the building for the thug and he does not get back up.

"Get that clown!" Derrick shouts. The remaining thugs all charge at Magni, shouting like they were some mediviel army as they ran towards their would be victim. Magni picked up a old grocery store shelves and thew them at the group of thugs, and thee of them went down under the shelves. The two thugs with knives reach him and both tried to bury their knives into his chest. Magni grabbed both of their hands, turning he swung both of them against the wall. Both of their bodies collapse to the ground from the impact. Before Magni could turn around the last thug stuck him with the crowbar. "And thats what up!" Derrick said smiling.

If Derrick had waited but a quick moment, he would have saw that Magni did not move at all after being struck by the crowbar, instead he turns around, grabs the thugs with one hand off the floor and brings him close saying "that will be enough." With that Magni tosses him out of the window. Then he looks at Derrick, "this is not the proper way for mortals to trick a prince of New Asgard." Without saying a word, Derrick turns and runs away.

Stan who had been hiding all this time walks up to Magni wearing a weird looked on his face "How did you do that?" He ask, "You made Derrick's gang look the Detroit Lion's 0 and 16 team."

Magni replies, "I know nothing of this lion tribe you speak of, but if my uncle Loki was here, he would not show mercy for the mortal Derrick."

"Magni, I do not know nothing of New Asgard or why you keep talking funny, but we need to leave here and go back to my apartment. Because Derrick will be back here with even more thugs and with guns next time."

"Perhaps you are right, lets travel to your dwelling place." As the pair heads out of the building walking, they are unaware that one of the thugs are following close behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking down second avenue to get back to Stan's apartment, Magni and Stan had on lookers staring at them as the pass by. "Man people are looking at you strange, that one driver almost had an accident staring at us." Stan said. "Staring as you say, I must get use too, in New Asgard mortals would show the royal family reverence, and worship. I find this staring a bit disrespectful. My uncle Loki would," "Back to your uncle Loki again." Stan says interrupting Magni. "Please remember there is no New Asgard here, and your cloths make you stand out." Magni asks "What is wrong with my attire?"

As the duo continue walking in their discussion, a few feet behind them one of Derrick's thugs is following them.

"We are going to stop up at this place, and get you some different cloths."

"Nay, friend Stan, I already told you I wear the royal garment of", stopping in mid sentence, Magni turns around and the sees the thug that has been following them. The thug stops when he sees that Magni looking directly at him. He goes to reach inside of this jacket, but Magni sees him and grabs a newspaper stand then throws it at the thug. It lands a couple feet from him and the impact knocks him back. He lands hards against the street pavement and does not move. "How did you know he was following us?" Stan ask. "Am I not a God?" replied Magni.

"Ok, so you are back to that, we need to go. A crowd is starting to form looking at what you just did. First lets make a stop." A few minutes later Stan and Magni come walking out of the thift store. "Now you look normal." Stan said. Magni beside him was wearing a Shore City Cougar football jersey from their championship team, grey sweat pants, and a thick dark blue duffel bag with his other cloths were in. "A royal family member would not be seen like this, and I can barely move in this." Magni says as he is walking trying to strech in his new clothes. "Don't worry we are almost back at my place."

A few minutes later the pair finally arrived at Stan's apartment, which look like a run down brownstown building from the outside. It had four stories, and each room having two windows facing the front of the building. With a rusting fire escape on the north side of the buidling. As they approach the steps, the door opens up and Stan's landlord, Rebecca is standing in the doorway. "Stan do you have your rent?" she ask. "No remember I told you I don't get paid until next Friday, and I know the finest landlord in Shore City remembers everything." Stan says with a big grim. "I told you before, no rent, no room, and who is this, another friend without a job?" Magni just stood there staring at Rebecca with her long red hair, attach to her slender frame, he just stared without saying anything. Stan noticing his silence, says "This is my cousin from back east, he doesn't talk much, spends all of his time in the gym." With that Stan and Magni walk inside the apartment building, with Rebecca just shaking her head as they walk by.

Across town in the business district, in a high rise building overlooking the ocean. Derrick and a couple of his thugs are getting off the elevator and walks into the office on the top floor. They walk by four arm guards in the hall before going thru a special glass door, once inside they are met by another set of arms. The led guard motions for Derrick and he walks in the room and sits down across from the desk in the middle of the office. There are already two men in the room, one of them are setting behind the desk and the other is standing the shadows. The man behind desk just looks at Derrick for a minute and then ask "What happen? Can't you handle this simple job? You are support to keep fear up on that side of town, now I hear that someone took you out and your gang. You care to explain?"

"That big fool got the drop on us, hanging out with that loser Stan. I never saw him before, but I will be ready for him next time. My boys and I got more firepower this time, and we are going to cancelled that body building punk next time we see him!" The man in the shadows just stand there, keeping just out of sight. "Derrick, Derrick you are my favorite and if you tell me you got this, I trust you. Remember I don't take failures, so go fix this. I run this city with fear and a iron glove and the Rose, son of the Kingpin of Crime always gets what he wants."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Stan is in the kitchen cooking breakfast and reading the newspaper. There was a story in the last section about a mystery muscle man that fought with a gang member. According to eyewitnesses he hurl a news wagon at the gang member to chase him away. Stan just smile, and starting thinking maybe, just maybe this guy might be for real. Magni walked out of the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist. "Friend Stan, you were right after taking, what did you call it, a shower. I feel like a new born Asgardian." Magni says walking into the kitchen. "What is this smell in the air?"

"Its breakfast that I just finish cooking for us. Please help yourself." Magni took a plate and scoop all the eggs from the pan into the plate, and took the whole cooked bowl of sausage and piled it on his plate too. Stan just look with amazement as Magni began to eat all the breakfast that he made. "What about me?"

"Friend Stan did you not say that I could help myself?" Magni ask.

"That I did man, its ago, I will just grab a bowl of cereal. Now we need to talk about what we are going to do about you."

"Do with me? I told you friend Stan I need your help to find my way back to my home New Asgard."

"I will help you, or I at least will try to help. I just do not know where to even start looking for your home." Just then a knock at the door came. Magni answers the door still just wearing the towel. When he opens the door and Rebecca, Stan's landlord is standing there. She loses her voice for a moment at the sight of his expose chest and him just wearing a towel.

"Is your cousin Stan here?" she ask.

"Of course I am here, my cousin and I just getting ready to do some things." Stan said, trying not to notice the affect that Magni is having on his landlord.

"Since you don't have your rent money, maybe you boys can help me out. I have to drop off some furniture down to the good will. Mr. Lawson thinks he can get a tax break by donating his couches to charity."

"Rebecca you are my girl and all, but my cousin and me have a busy day already in head of us we.."

Interrupting him Rebecca says, "If you do this I will knock off some money off your rent."

"Anything for charity, but how are we going to get it over to the good will?"Stan asked.

"You guys can used my car, just don't be driving all over town with it."

"You want me to take the El Camino, but thats your baby!"

"I know and you better bring it back just like you find it."

A little while later Stan and Magni are driving across town heading towards the goodwill. "This is a fine chariot." Magni says, "Maybe we can used it to take me to the gates of New Asgard?"

"Magni we do not even know where your home is, but I have an idea later where we can go find some answers for you. Until then lets just do this favor for Rebecca, ok?" As they reach their destination, and Stan talks with the manager of the goodwill, as Magni unloads the furniture. Once they are done, the manager thanks them both for their help.

Afterwards they both walked across the street to the Dairy Freeze Ice Cream store, where Stan produces out of his pocket a gift certificate for two free shakes.

"What is this cold drink?"

"Its called a chocolate shake, and I told you its just what we needed after delivery all that furniture." Stan said. Just then a large moving truck stocks in front of the Diary Freeze and when the passenger side door of the yellow truck opens. Derrick steps out turns and smiles "You know I did not forget about you two fools." He says and slaps the side of the truck with his left hand and the back door spring open and a load of thugs hope out the back with high tech guns and military gear.

At the sight of Derrick and this new band of thugs Magni launches forward and starts walking towards them. Derrick gives a signal and the two thugs in the front raise their guns and fire sonic waves of 1,000 decibels of white sound directly at Magni. Both waves strike Magni and he falls down to one knee with both of his hands trying to cover up his ears from the sounds. Seeing Magni down Derrick says ,"This is what happens to anyone that messes with me and my crew and thats whats up!"


	6. Chapter 6

Magni tries to stand but the 1,000 decibels of white sounds is too much for him. With Derrick celebrating and all eyes on Magni, Stan makes a desperate move. He runs and tackles one of the thugs with the white sound weapon. Now with only one weapon firing on him Magni rises to his feet, and launches at the other thug still firing the white sound weapon. Magni grabs him and throws him into the thug that Stan had tackled. Derrick looks at Stan and says "First him and then you too. Fellows shoot that red hair muscle bound freak!"

With all weapons fire at Magni, and Stan hides behind a park car from the gun fire. Magni reached under the jersey he was wearing and pulls out his magical short handled axe. Magni stands up and blocks the lasers with his magical axe, and reflects the laser back towards several of the thugs and the fall right where they were standing. Derrick says, "I am ready for you this time." and throws a grenade that lands right in front of Magni. It explodes and ignites a Ford Ranger that was park by it. No one could see inside all the fire and smoke, and Derrick says "Now thats whats up! Stan where you at? Now that your homing is gone, you're next."

A flaming truck comes from the midst of the explosion and lands by the rest of the thugs and knocks them all out. Magni steps out of the smoke with his clothes badly damage by the flames, but his dense hard asgardian skin was not damage. "Now mortal there will be a reckoning, you have attack me thrice, without cause or reason. Now it is the son of Thor's turn to attack."

"I told you I was ready for you this time, and your superhero butt, its not over, but just starting." Just then two new figures emerge from the sky and lands between Derrick and Magni. "Meet my two favorite two ladies, winter and summer. Girls show him how we do it up in Shore City." Summer raises her hands, and flames shoot out from them towards Magni. He pulls out his axe to block the flames. Then Winter shoots out cold rays from her finger tips which freezes around Magni's left leg. Magni flexes his leg muscles and frees himself from the ice. Then he jumps over the flames still being fire from Summer, and land beside Winter. He then takes Winter and aims her freeze ray at Summer, she is frozen in place instantly. Then Magni picks Winter up and throws her against a running Derrick. "Now mortal I would have words with you." Derrick jumps in the yellow moving truck and drives off in a hurry.

Stan approaches Magni, "We need to get out of here before the police shows up and we have to explain all of this."

"But friend Stan, the good deeds done by the Son of Thor should be celebrated by all. This is not a time of hiding, buy of rejoicing."

"We can rejoice later, now we need to get back Rebecca's car back to her." At the mention of her name Magni reluctantly agrees to leave.

Mean downtown, Derrick finds himself in trouble. "I told you not to fail me anymore, and here you are again in front of me with more excuses. Your constant failures are bad for morale and business."

"Boss its not my fault, I finally know who this homing is. He says that he is the son of Thor, the son of a God. Me and my boys can't do nothing against a God."

"There are no superheros in Shore City! That is one of the reasons that I pick this city to start up business, and everyone knows that Thor does not have a son!"

A person steps out of the shadows and says "Boss, let me go find out who this is. And even if he is the son of Thor, Tiger Shark him make him lunch." Tiger Shark just smiles after finishing talking showing his large adamantium teeth.


	7. Chapter 7

Prologue

In the golden realm of Asgard where the all father Odin rules, there is once again peace in the land. Across the land the younglings play, their parents busy planning out their daily activities, and the elders share old war stories of a time gone by. In the secret hidden underground lair of Loki, the dark magician, the God of lies, and half brother to Thor. Loki has a brownish orb in his hand that he is looking into. "What are you trying to show me my little friend, a flicker of asgardian glow is on Midguard (earth). It looks look my hated brother's aura, but somehow different. And I know he is here in Asgard. So what can this be unless.." Loki stops and with a self realization he starts to laugh very loudly. His wicked laugh echoes throughout the golden realm. More on Loki later, our story begins where the last chapter ended with our two heroes are still at the fight scene.

"I can't believe that you beat all of Derrick's thugs and the other guys too that he had with him!" said Stan very excited as he drove Rebecca's El Combino.

"I told you friend Stan that I am a prince of New Asgard, and no mortal is allowed to touch one of the royal family." Magni replies very serious sounding.

"I keep telling you that there is no, aw forget it. The important thing is that Derrick and his boys will not be coming back looking for trouble anymore."

"Friend Stan, your mortal ways are somewhat strange to me. But this Dereck that keeps attacking us seems more of a lackey to a general or something. I believe that this might just be the start of something, I think in my history lessons mortals were always having wars over territories."

"Listen I do not know anything about that, and Derrick has always been the boss in these streets in Shore City. And about this no mortal is allowed to touch you thing. I think if Rebecca touches you, that rule would go out the window."

"Rebecca? You amuse me friend Stan, that female mortal holds authority over you, but to me she is just another mortal. Now the females in New Asgard they would give you pause."

"Whatever you say Magni. After we drop Rebecca's car off, its time that I show you something." With that the duo continue driving back to Stan's apartment.

Meanwhile back on the scene where the battle took place at, the police and emergency workers began the task of cleaning up the debris and trying to figure out what happen by interviewing eyewitnesses. A solid black Ford Sable pulls up, and lead detective Harris emerges from the vehicle. He looks around at the scene, and as he leaves his vehicle a young officer walks up and begins talking with him.

"Detective multiple eyewitnesses say all of these was done by one big guy fighting a street gang. They say this big guy was hurling large objects and that fire and bullets did not hurt him."

"Bullets not hurting him? We do not have any capes in Shore City and we do not tolerant vigilantes. Do we have any solid leads to go from?" As Detective Harris continues his investigation, others are conducting their own research into Magni whereabouts.

"I want to know where did this person come from, Derreck you seen him first, can you at least get this right?" asked the Rose.

"Go easy on him boss, I will hunt this Magni person down, and when I catch him I will snack on his flesh." said Tigershark.

"That you will, but I still want to know where did he come from and if we can expect anybody else. I don't like surprises."

"Boss, its like Stan just wish for this person, because this dude just appear out of nowhere when we were chasing that kid Stan," said Derrick.

"The poor kid Stan, has no money, no job, but maybe he can be useful. Why don't you show Tigershark where Stan lives, I think that he just might be getting a little hungry." Tigershark just smiles, showing his large teeth and flexing his massive muscles as the Rose finish talking and leaves the room.

The El Camino comes to a stop in the parking lot of Shore City's Library. As Stan and Magni get out of the car. "What is this place friend Stan? I thought we were taking Rebecca back her car."

"I know you wish we were back with Rebecca, but we are here to try to find out about your New Asgard that you claim that you come from."

"Friend Stan by your tone, I think you are doubting me. But if this place has answers about my home then you will have my thanks." As they enter inside the library, there are books rows and rows of books that they walk by until they come to a computer terminal. Where Stan sits down, and Magni stands over him. "What is this strange box with strange symbols and colors?"

Typing in information Stan says "This is call a computer, and I am going on the internet to look up your New Asgard to finally find out where you actually com.." Stan stops talking in mid sentence as he and Magni both look at the search result for New Asgard.

The result reads zero found, no match. "What does this mean? Where is my home?" Magni cries out.


	8. Chapter 8

On the drive from the library Magni was very quiet and still trying to pull the pieces of his life together. He has spent most of his existence being in total control. But after learning from what Stan called the "internet", his home New Asgard does not exist. If this internet is right, what does it mean for him? Has his whole life been a dream? No he does not believe that, the imagines of his father and mother were too strong not to be real. This could be an attack of some sort by one of his father's enemies, but it did not seem possible. And what about Stan? Could he be a part of some plot against me, or could this whole world be an illusion? I heard stories in the halls of New Asgard about some enemies of the realm that had magical powers that would be capable of this.

"Magni where is your mind? You are being very quiet."

"I am fine friend Stan, I just don't understand what happen to my home. Could this internet be wrong? It was made by mortals, so its imperfect by its very nature."

"Ouch, you putting something like that out there. Lets just say that there is a New Asgard."

"New Asgard is my home!" Magni says loud glaring at Stan.

"Ok your home is real, but could magic or something be responsible for either your home being missing or maybe someone is playing with your memory?"

"Well magic does exist, my mother Amaro and uncle Loki both were very strong in it. But to suggest that the first family of Asgard would.."

"Thats not what I meant, but did you have enemies that used magic?" As Magni thought on these things the El Camino pulled up back in their apartment complex. As Stan and Magni get out of the car they are unaware of the thugs spying on them from the Ford Tempo parked at the end of the block.

"Where have you two been?" Rebecca met them both on the lower landing as soons as they walk inside the apartment.

"Believe it or not I took my cousin to the library." Stan said smiling.

"Stan you don't even know how to get to the library." Rebecca replied.

"He tells the truth, we went there looking for something for me, but we could not find it." Magni says still feeling a little down.

"Well, I believe you Magni." Reaching out touching his hand, "I am sorry that you could not find it, maybe you can stop down later and I can help you search for what you are looking for. I am better searching for things on the net than Stan anyway." Rebecca takes her car keys from Stan, and punches him in the back of his arm, before going back inside her apartment.

As they walk back inside of Stan's apartment, "Could Rebecca help me search this internet? Maybe you did something wrong"

"Trust me buddy, I didn't do anything wrong, and Rebecca wants to help you find more than New Asgard if you know what I'm talking about?"

"No friend Stan, I don't understand what you are saying. But I was thinking on the drive back here, are they any other asgardians that we can talk too?"

"You mean other people from your home like you?"

"Yes, that must be others somewhere, we just need to find them and they could show me the way back home?" Stan watch his new friend and wondered what would he do if turns out that there is no way home for Magni. Looking for other asgardians? Its not like they are listed in the yellowpages or facebook. I am going to need some help, he thought. After watching all the things that Magni had done, it is possible that he is telling the truth. If that is the case do I even want to be around here when whoever did this to him comes back to finish the job?

In Shore City Police Station it is a spring of activity for a Tuesday, normally after the busy Monday mornings which are busy from the weekend left over from holding cells, Tuesdays are quiet. But not today. The events from yesterday seem to created a domino affect as gang violence has escalated overnight. Detective Harris was busy at this desk, when a officer knocks on his desk top.

"I have what you ask me to search for, but I don't understand what you are going to find with it."

"Give it here, and its just a hunch, a needle in a haystack." Harris says as the the officer gets up and walks away from his desk. Harris repeats, "a needle in a haystack."

Tigershark is looking in the mirror at himself adjusting his ebony suit, and bolt tie. When Derricks walks in his office. "Just got the call, Stan is back at his place, and that big guy is with him."

"Lets go Derrick, and I will show you how to deal with upstart heroes, and we are going to send a loud message once I am done with him. No wanna be heroes are welcome here in Shore City."

"And thats what up." Derrick says smiling as he follows Tigershark out.


	9. Magni: The Offer

A stretch limo moved in front of the apartment building where Rebecca was outside cleaning up around the property. She stop to notice two men getting out of the car, one was normal size guy, but the second man look large as a semi truck. As both men approached the apartment Rebecca said "May I help you?"  
>"Yes you can sweet thing, we are looking for Stan, does he stay 'round here?"<br>"He lives in the upstairs apartment. He didn't do anything wrong did he?"  
>"Don't you worry about nothing, we are just here to offer him a job." With that both men disappear inside the apartment, the second man had to bent down just to walk in the front door. Seeing that left Rebecca thinking that Stan and his cousin might be in some trouble.<br>"Friend Stan today lets go back where I first arrived to your world. Maybe we miss something that will help me find my way back home."  
>"Ok, we can do that but after this we are going to start doing something I want to do. I know you want to go home, but man there is fun around here that you are missing out on."<br>"Friend Stan there can be no fun for me until I find out what happen to New Asgard my home."  
>"Ok, ok, Magni, we will go back to the place where I first saw you at."<p>There is a knock on the apartment door, that interrupts their conversation. Stan goes to answer the door, thinking it was Rebecca looking for Magni. As he opens the door he is met by Derrick's fist which sends Stan downs to the floor. Magni comes rushing to his fallen friend's aid, but Tigershark steps between him and Derrick. "Please excuse Derrick, it was not my purpose to come here looking for a fight."<br>"You have a funny way of showing it." Stan says while standing back up.  
>"If its not battle you seek, why are you?" Magni ask.<br>"Why I am here to meet you, I have heard so much about you from my associate here." Tigershark says with his deep bass sounding voice. "Its not every day here in Shore City that we have someone like you come to our town."  
>"What do you seek? You talk alot without saying anything."<br>"I am here on behalf of my employer, you see he is a man of power, and he has a job offer for you."  
>"A job for the prince of New Asgard? Surely you are jesting."<br>"No my employer is a very serious man as I am too. A person with your skill set would be useful in our organization. You could have a penthouse apartment over looking the ocean, sports cars, money, and all the women you could want. All you have to do is accept my invitation."  
>"As a part of the royal family of New Asgard I could never be what is the word, an (employee) of a mortal."<br>"Are you saying no? After I told you everything that you could have?" Tigershark shouted, then smiling he says "if you refuse, I can't be responsible for what happens next. Last chance to change your mind."  
>"I say nay, you have my answer."<br>"Alright if thats your decision, I must accept it. No hard feelings." He holds out his right hand for Magni to shake. As both men shake hands, Tigershark squeezes Magni's hand gripping it tight like a steel vise. Then striking Magni with his left hand and sending Magni smashing out the apartment wall landing across the street against a park car. Stan begins to run, but Derrick grabs him from behind and says "now thats what up!" 


	10. Magni: Rumble

Tigershark is standing at the opening where moments ago he hit Magni sending him crashing thru the apartment's wall. He looks down at Magni who is dazed trying to stand back up. Tigershark leaps down from the apartment and starts towards Magni, who sees his opponent coming and launches himself forward to meet Tigershark head on.  
>"Have at thee!" Magni shouts as he strikes Tigershark.<br>"That was a nice blow junior, but the Submariner hits harder than that." Again Tigershark hits Magni sending him flying hitting a park mail truck. Magni rises back up and turns in time to receive another crushing blow from Tigershark that drops him to one knee. Magni looks back up and develops a undercut blow to Tigershark that sends him reeling. He grabs Tigershark by the waist and runs him into the abandon Hudson store, the impact causes the whole abandon building to collapse. There is a moment of silence then an impact blow could be felt then Magni's flying body comes from underneath the rubble. Tigershark is standing tall with his once new suit in ruins, as he looks to continue the assault on Magni.  
>Back in the apartment Dereck still has Stan in a half nelson hold forcing him to look out as Magni continue to receive blow after blow from his seemingly stronger foe.<br>"Dereck you have to stop them, they are destroying the neighborhood."  
>"Ah shut up before I break your arm, I don't care nothing about this neighborhood, I lived downtown. My boy is beating yours down, and thats whats up!" Stan continues to struggle against the hold that he is in, when he hears a breaking sound, and Dereks falls to the ground. Stan looks behind him and sees Rebecca.<br>"Stan I don't understand what is going on, but your cousin needs your help."  
>"Thanks Rebecca you help me, now I will go help him out." Stan searches for something in his drawer, until he finds a spray can. He runs out of the apartment toward the battle.<br>"I thought you would be more of a challenge from everything that Dereck told me. I am disappointed in you, so far all you have proving to me is that you can take a hit. Look at you a fake prince of Asgard." Tigershark shoves Magni's head in the dirt, and holds his head down in that position. Right at that moment Stan appears and sprays Tigershark in the eyes with a can of spray paint causing him to Magni go. He blindly hits the ground where Stan was standing sending him backwards to the ground.  
>"You should have stayed out of this, now I will have to destroy you too." As he reaches out of Stan, a figure raises from the ground behind him and strikes with asgardian fury. Again and again Magni strikes his foe sending him reeling from the vicious attack.<br>"You thought me a fake prince of Asgard, now feel my power Have at thee!" Striking Tigershark again sending him crashing to the ground, as he tries to stand back up, Tigershark is met by a thunderous blow that causes him to lose consciousness, and leaves Magni standing the victor.  
>"Wow you beat him down." Stan says brushing the dirt off was he walks up to Magni.<br>"He insulted my heritage, and has paid the price for provoking a true asgardian born price."  
>Rebecca comes running out towards both men."I don't know what just happen, but Stan you lied to me he is definitely not your cousin."<br>"Rebecca, friend Stan was just trying to.."  
>"I don't want to hear it right now you can tell me the truth later. Right now you both need to leave because the police sirens are getting closer. Take my car and get out of here. Its going to be too hot for you guys to be around here for awhile."<br>Stan and hugs Rebecca as he runs to pull her car around. Magni and Rebecca stare at for a moment, then he pulls her next to me and they kiss. Stan brings the El Camino around, and Magni gets in and they are gone leaving Rebecca watching them drive off.

Seconds later the local authorities show up, and they take Derek and Tigershark into custody. Detective Harris arrives on the scene a short time later, and he finds out from the first responding officers the Rebecca is a witness to the whole thing.  
>"Ms, my name is Detective Harris, and your name is Ms?"<br>"Rebecca, my name is Rebecca De Lagarza."  
>"Well Rebecca can you please tell me what here?"<br>"Those two men that street thug and his large friend came into the neighborhood tearing up the place."  
>"Rebecca we have those two in custody already, but I was inform from other witnesses that there was another man involved with red hair. Do you know anything about him?"<br>"Officer, I mean detective all I can say is that if it was not for him people would have lost their lives today. He is a real hero, something that this city needs." 


	11. Magni: New Direction

Downtown in the office of the Rose Tigershark and Derrick sit around an oval table. Both men are quiet as the Rose just paces back and forth in front of them swinging his cane in his hand. Derrick looks nervous as if the quietness was actually making his head hurt, he looks at Tigershark who bares his teeth, causing him to look away quickly.

"What happen? You two are making me look weak!" Shouts the Rose. "This is my town, and all the money I am paying to both of you to handle wanna be super clowns like this. What do I have to show for it?"

"Rose I had that red headed fool, until that little jerk got in my way."

"Yeah, my man had the Magni guy, until Derreck got involved."

"Enough with the excuses, I want to find out more about this Magni. Because next time we will show him what happens when you cross the Rose."

In another part of Shore City by the waterfront it was a quiet morning, and if you were lucky enough to be on the famous beach you could see the morning tides coming in. Not too far from the beach is where the abandon fishing industry warehouse row is located. Forty years ago this was the pride of the city as one of the nations biggest fishing industry headquarters, and main process and distribution hubs. Many of the citizens of Shore City found employment with high paying jobs, and the property value was high with its prime real estate location to the industry. That was before the bad times just ten years ago a foreign capital company purchased the company and begin laying off the senior managing staff first. Shortly after begin cutting the hourly workforce, and selling off parts of the company to the highest bidder. Today its just a skeleton of its former glory with memories of a golden age that time pass by. Its here where a El Comino is parked inside one of the old delivery truck bays, and inside Stan and Magni are both treating their wounds.

"Friend Stan why are we here, instead of at your dwellings with Rachel?"

"Listen Magni, there will be too many questions that need to be answer about what happen back there. Don't worry about Rachel, she will cover for us with the police."

"Cover for us? What do thy mean friend Stan? It is not cold, and we do not need any coverings?"

"Thats not what I mean, ouch!" Stan says while pouring alcohol on one of his open cuts on his arm. "What I am saying the police will want to know more about who put that hole in the side of the department that you did in the apartment fighting Tigershark."

"He, that mortal dare touch a price of New Asgard. But I showed him his betters."

"Yes you did beat him down, but that also left us homeless, and no doubt the police will be looking for the both of us about all the property damage. And five O, will just consider us just as guilty as Derrick and Tigershark. Thats why we have to lay low for awhile. "

"I don't understand what you mean friend Stan, but as a prince of New Asgard I do consider you a friend. So for now I will abide by your decision."

"Well thanks, because for now we are going to have to call this place home. Some of my friends and I used to stay here when I was younger, no one really come to this place anymore. So we should be safe from Derrick and his friends for awhile anyway."

"While we are here friend Stan, don't forget your promise that we will still keep searching for my home."

"Magni, you have my word. But for now lets try to clean this place up since we will be staying here. Then afterwards we will go find some food, I still have some money on me."

The ebony of night covers Shore City, and the silence echoes over city as the night gets older. In a different section of the old abandon shipping docks the sounds of heavy breathe, and fast footsteps could be heard covered by the high pitch scream of "HELP" as a lone figure races down the docks. He occasionally looks back over his shoulder as he runs tripping over his feet, but getting back up and keeps running. As he nears the corner of the pier that turns to start coming inland a large tentacles reaches from the deep and grabs him into the murky water. Soon the surface of the water becomes still again, and the silence of the night returns. Leaving only a worn baseball cap as the only evidence that a person was once there. 


	12. Magni: Situations

Its a sunny Monday morning in Shore City and the city is busy with the start of the week traffic. As school buses are picking up and dropping off children to begin their educational week. Adults are busy traveling on the highway rushing to start their work week. Stan is walking back towards his temporary home in the old fishing industry on this morning with bags of groceries in his hands. As he walks across the now abandon docks he wonders about what to do next to help his new roommate find his back home. He has tried everything that he knows, but he was wondering about maybe trying to contact the Avengers directly and speaking with Thor. After all if Magni is who he says that he is surely his own father would be able to help him. All those thoughts are put aside as he walks in to pier 17 and finds Magni working out. He made his homemade weighs by lifting in each hand old ship anchors as he curls each one first with the left then with the right hand.

"Well look at you, how strong are you anyway?"

"Friend Stan I have never been ask that before, but I am called the God of Strength."

"Ok I do remember reading that somewhere while we were trying to find New Asgard."

"Yes my home, I miss walking the streets on the fable city and hearing the young children of Asgard play."

"Magni I promise you we will keep searching for New Asgard. In the meantime though I wonder if the police is still searching for us? I was thinking about trying to go visit Rebecca."

"Friend Stan that is a good idea. I have miss the fair maiden Rebecca."

"I'm sure you have every time I mention her name you seem to go into a dream like state."

"What do you mean friend Stan? I don't get sleeping when I the fair maiden's name."

"Forget I said that, but we need to know if the police are still searching for us so that we know if its safe to go back or not."

In another section of the fishing industry far south from where our heroes are there are more abandon buildings from the old fish processing days, but underneath it is a secret laboratory just beneath the surface. Where there is plenty activity in the lab with scientist working in their lab areas, and arm guards at all the scientist work station keeping watch over them. Looking down at all the work being down from a elevated platform was the leader of this location Viper. Wearing her all green leather outfit with green hair and lipstick to match. No one question her authority here and no one spoke to her unless receiving permission first. That was the number one rule here, the Viper ran all operations without having a second in command because she trusted no one. Viper return to the command center to look at each viewer screen which showed each of their science project that they had been developing here at this biological lab.

At the Shore City Police Station Detective Harris had been interviewing several witnesses about the fight scene where luckily no one was seriously injured. Despite who he talk too it seems just about every local kept bringing up a young man name "Stan" name up as being a participant in the fight. Detective Harris had been in Shore City over seven years after leaving the big city of New York and all the constant super hero battles there. He settled on this city because it did not have any history of those self proclaim doo gooders who placed themselves above the law to their own brand of justice. He was determined not to let Shore City become like so many other super hero cities across the country. He decided that it was time to go have another conversation with Rebecca the landlord. He always had the feeling that she knew more than she was letting on.

In the Golden City in the hidden lair of Loki we find the master of this place talking with a most unique visitor as the two reach a mutual agreement. "So you will track this young fool and return him back to me only. Then I will reward you most handsomely for your efforts."

"God of Mischief you are the only Asgardian we trolls trust, and don't worry Ulik the Troll always gets his prey."


	13. Magni: In Deep Trouble

When Detective Harris drives up in front of the building where Rebecca is the landlord, and the first thing he notices is the repair work is almost completed from the wall that was knocked out during the fight. He mental notes that probably the fight started between those two superpower men right there. As he pulls in front of the apartment building, he sees Rebecca is already up this morning doing landscaping work in the front yard of the building.

"Ms. Rebecca can I please have a word with you?"

"Oh, its you detective."

"Were you expecting someone else? Maybe your friend Stan?"

"Listen I told you at the station everything I knew about that loser Stan and his strange cousin. And for your information everyone is a little jumping after that big superhero fight that cause so much property damage."

"You and your neighbor's insurance should cover your losses."

"Some detective you are but this is not New York City, and none of our insurers will cover any damages because of a so call superhero fight. Its not cover in any insurance policies in Shore City."

"I am sorry to hear that, I had no idea but how are you able to get so far on your repairs?"

"I had five brothers growing up, and my father ran his own construction company, so I am not so helpless as some of my other neighbors. So detective what can I do for you today?"

"I am still searching for your friend Stan. Any ideas where I can find him?"

"Well detective since he was behind on his rent and I was the one threatening to evict him I would hardly call us friends. This would be the last place you would find him."

"Ok Ms Rebecca but if you see Stan or if you hear movement in his apartment you call me at this number." Harris says as he hands her his card. Then he goes back to his car and drives off.

Rebecca stands there watching him drive off as the car turns the corner she is grabbed from behind and pulled behind the apartment. She bites the hand covering her mouth and her attacker lets her go.

"Girl why did you bite me?"

"Stan, Stan why did you sneak up on me like that?"

"I got here before Harris but had to hide until he left."

"Ok but you did not have to scare me like that. Let's go inside so nobody sees you, that detective has the whole neighborhood on edge." As Stan and Rebecca go inside her apartment away from prying eyes.

Meanwhile, back on the docks Magni had gotten bored lifting weights as he waited for Stan to return from Rebecca's. He miss seeing Ms. Rebecca, and did not why he felt strange inside whenever friend Stan would mention her name. There was still so much that he did not understand on this midgard. Mortals seem to have strange habits, but he thanks Odin that he found friend Stan. Although Stan had asked Magni to stay inside until he returns and to stay out of sight, the son of Thor decided that it was time for him to be out in the sun and to feel the breeze against his asgardian skin. Magni walks out under the late morning sky and smiles as he sees the birds fly overhead and the waves crashing against the shores.

Soon his thoughts are interrupted by a scream from further down the beach. Quickly his asgardian legs races down the beach towards the sound of the scream that he heard. Soon Magni discovers the source of the scream and momentarily pauses as he looks out closer to shore and sees a giant monstrosity. He looks at the large sea creature whose skin look rough as an ancient asgardian mountain, with three long arms and a long tongue coming from its mouth. Two large yellow eyes staring at it prey a young girl wrap up in its tongue. Magni knew the young maiden did not have much time if he did not act right away, he launches his massive frame with asgardian strength out over the ocean aiming towards his target. The creature's large yellow eyes see Magni and slams him into the deep with one of its long arms striking Magni with the force of a large torpedo. Magni forms disappears from sight underneath the surface as the creature waits for him to emerge back up. Soon the bubbles stop forming on the surface where Magni went down and the creature howls in triumph before turning its attention back to its prey still wrapped up its tongue. He starts to move his tongue back towards his mouth as the young lady screams again looking for help as the darkness of its jaws began to close in around her.


	14. Magni: Sea Battle

It is said that your life flashes before you as you are about to die. Nicole sees herself getting up this morning and decided to go for a morning swim before going to work. She remembers the warmth of the waves as they splash over her body and thoughts about her high school swim team glory days. She was determined to swim all the way out to touch to buoy. Those were the last happy thoughts of her life as she screams as hard as her lungs will allow as the jaws of death closed in around her.

Just as the shock overwhelmed her, the creature dropped her as Magni has recovered and struck the beast with a large fishing trolling he found at the bottom of the sea. He leaps up and catches Nicole then jumps off the backside of the creature landing on the beach. Magni lays Nicole down and turns towards the creature as it lets out a deafening sound.

"So creature you would challenge the son of Thor? Have a thee!" Magni leaps back on the creature and delivered thunderous blow after blow to the creature. Then he pulled his magic short handle axe and strikes the final blow that leaves the creature motionless. As the beast falls hard into the sea it creates a large wave that washes Magni back to shore.

Once there he checks on Nicole who is still unconscious, he looked and sees police, ambulance, and fire trucks coming in his direction. Then Magni remembered what Stan told him to keep out of sight, and although he does not agree that the Prince of New Asgard should hide. He decided to heed Stan's advice and used his powerful legs to leap away before anyone else arrived on the beach. As Magni leaves, he is unaware that someone had been watching his battle with the sea beast with great interest.

At the Shore City police department, Detective Harris had hurried to his car like most of the department when they heard about a large sea monster fighting man. Detective Harris knows in the back of his mind that his mystery man is back, and just like New York where ever these heroes appeared nothing but bad things follows them. As he drove following the other cars ahead of him towards the beach he was more determined than ever not to let Shore City become a haven for lawless superheroes.

Meanwhile back at Rebecca's apartment Stan and her were still having their conversation about what to do about Stan and Magni recent troubles.

"Rebecca I still can't believe everything that has happened in my life since I met Magni."

"What do you mean met him, I thought he was your cousin?"

"Rebecca I have to be honest with you because I do not have anyone else to tell the true. I just hope you believe me. A few weeks back when Derrick and his thugs were chasing me back on the eastside. They had caught me and were about to do a real number of me. When out of nowhere this big massive man appeared talking like he was from some ancient play in the park. He saved me from Derrick that night, that is how I met Magni. He is not my cousin, before that night I never saw him before."

"Stan if he is not your cousin, then who is he?"

"I know this is going to sound crazy but he claims to be the son of Thor, you know from the Avengers."

Rebecca looks at Stan for a minute before breaking out in laughter.

"Rebecca I am serious and you know what I believe him. How else do you explain what he did to that Tigershark guy that was with Derrick that destroy half the neighborhood?"

Rebecca stops laughing and stands up to pace around the room.

"Stan I did not think about that. But only somebody strong, I mean superhero strong could have done the things that Magni did."

"I know, I am living with a superhero, a possible Asgardian. That should be cool, but all of a sudden we are finding trouble everywhere we go now."

"Stan if Thor is really his father, an Avenger. Can't he just call him or something?"

"That is where it gets weird."

"How could it be possibly be weirder?"

"Magni comes from a different dimension or universal. Something like that. Where he comes from Thor was the king of not just Asgard but the whole planet."

"That what's no sense there has never been a king of earth. Stan why not get a word to New York about him? It is the only way you can know if he is telling the truth."

"It sounds so crazy me calling the Avengers for help. Rebecca I need to think about this."

"Ok, you sit there and think I am going good to turn on the tv."

As soon as the television is on the reporter is on the screen with breaking news.

"In case you are just tuning in our top story today is a large sea creature attacked the harbor, but was stopped by what is becoming Shore City's own superhero a large red head man. Who also saved a young woman that had been captured by the creature. No one knows the name of this hero so far. We have more news live from the scene after this short commercial break."

"Rebecca I need to get back down to there and check on Magni."

Stan gets up and runs out of the apartment leaving Rebecca standing alone looking at the news report.


	15. Magni: Enter Ulik the Troll

As Stan rushed passed the beach, there were still reporters, police and bystanders looking at the remains of the creature. Stan just pushed on without paying too much attention to the commotion. He had to be sure that Magni was ok, that creature looked bigger than a building. There is just no way that Magni fought that thing without being hurt he thinks as he walked in calling Magni name. At cold chill gripped his heart as he did not hear a reply. He turned the corner and could not believe his eyes. There was Magni lifting weights, without a care in the world. By looking at him you could not tell that he was just in a life or death fight with a sea monster.

"Magni what happen? Rachel and I heard on the news that you were in trouble."

"Friend Stan you have return, you miss my epic battle with the sea beast. It was large, but not as big as the frost giants that my Father Thor used to battle when I was young."

"The report said that the creature was larger than an aircraft carrier. How did you defeat something like that?"

"Friend Stan am I not a Prince of New Asgard? That creature was big, but I have defeated bigger. I saved the life of a young lady before the creature could do her harm."

"Magni you were supposed to stay out of sight. Now everyone in Shore City knows about you."

"I don't understand friend Stan. Are you upset that I saved the young lady's life?"

"No Magni I am glad that you saved her life I was just worried about you."

"Friend Stan there is no need to fear, thou sea creature could not hurt me. You mention Rachel, how was the fair maiden?"

"When we both saw you on the news, she was just as worried about you as I was."

"That means Ms. Rachel cares for me."

"Ok, buddy whatever you say. I have another question for you. Do you know where that creature came from? I have lived in Shore City my whole life, and there has never been anything like that here before."

Magni does not know the answer to Stan's question, but if either of them knew that underneath Shore City sinister schemes are already in motion that will affect both of them. In a chamber where a set of eyes is studying the battle between Magni and the sea creature. This set of eyes belong to Viper, and she is reviewing every detail of the battle. When there is a knock at her door.

"What is it? I left specific orders not to be disturbed."

"Yes, but you also ask to know the moment we had anything about the strong stranger from earlier this morning that engage the beast."

"Let me see what you have fool, and was it worth you disturbing me."

The soldier gives Viper the file and curious eyes scans over the information for a moment, and a smile crept across her face. The soldier observing her smile lets out a silent sign, before turning to exit the room. As his first footsteps outside of the door, he is cut down from behind by a laser blast.

"I told you fools, no one interrupts me," Viper says as she returns back to reading the file on Magni.

On the east side of Shore City in an alley in the abandoned district Derrick is there walking with two of his thugs. He has a brown bag in his right hand concealing a bottle of vodka that he has been consuming.

"I was the Rose number one man, I had it all. Life was good for me and all my homies. We rule with fear, and no one dared even looked at us when we walk down the streets. That was until he showed up right here in this same alley. We were about to beat that no good Stan, when he showed up. Ever since that big red headed terminator dude came to my town, nothing has been the same. He and Stan have beat us at every turn."

As Derrick keeps talking to himself, he nor his thugs notice when a red portal appeared behind them just hanging in the air. A large hairy brown leg stepped from the portal wearing a green boot. Soon the entire body of Ulik the troll is in Shore City. Derrick and his thugs turn to see the awesome sight of the troll, archenemy of Thor.

"You mortals tell me where the Asgardian is at. I followed his trail here from the golden city."

Derrick smiles "You must mean Stan's new friend. What do you want with him?"

"I am going to destroy him and return him to Loki."

"In that case let me be your tour guide in Shore City and that's what's up."


	16. Magni: The Ulik Plan

Instead of taking Ulik the troll to meet his boss the Rose, Derrick decided to take him to find Magni himself. He wanted to prove to the Rose that he can handle this problem and that he belonged back with the family.

"Where is the Asgardian you promise me mortal?"

"We are going there right now, according to the news he was just at the beach yesterday. That's where we should find him."

"Mortal I warned you not to waste my time. I have single handed laid waste to the realm eternal, and it would be nothing for me to destroyed this city you called home."

"No, you will see he will be there. Plus I called some of my friends to start a little party before we get there that should get guarantee that he will be there."

"For your sake he better be."

At Shore City's beachfront mall a favorite tourist attraction a black truck pulls up and stops at the corner. A group of heavily armed men jump out of the truck and began firing their weapons in all directions. Panic sets in on this early morning crowd as people rushed to get away. The sounds of weapons being fired, broken glass, and crashing cars could be heard in the distance.

Meanwhile back at their hidden compound on the old docks Stan is telling Magni about his idea on how to find New Asgard.

"Magni where you come from have you ever heard of the Avengers? "

"Friend Stan there were no Avengers in New Asgard. But I do remember my dad telling me old fables at night about honorable warriors by that name that he used to belong too."

"Did you say old fables?"

"Why yes friend Stan that is..."

Loud sirens interrupt Magni speaking. Magni pauses hearing the sirens and leaves the compound going in the direction of the sirens. Stan starts to protest but decides it would do no good. He knows that Magni has slowly become the protector of Shore City.

A small girl and her mother unable to run away decided to hide behind the ice cream store sign. Derrick's thugs continued firing at random, and then one of them stumbled upon the mother and daughter behind the sign. He aimed his gun at them just as he pressed the trigger Magni landed between him and his victims. Magni punches the assailant, and he flies through the ice cream shop windows. He helps the frightened victims up and rushes them away before turning his attention to the other gunmen. They had not noticed that Magni had arrived; they were too busy fired at the police holding them back. Magni punches the closest attacker into the last assailant. With all the gunmen, down the police turned their attention on Magni.

"You put your hands above your head!"

Magni was unsure of the meaning from the police officer shouting at him.

"What is the meaning of this yon officer? I just saved the young damsel and her daughter. Surely you don't think that I mean you any harm?"

Upon hearing this, the police did not move, unsure of whether to arrest him or not. That's when detective Harris arrived on the scene and told the lead officer that Magni must be arrested and that he could not be trusted.

Looking at this scene play out was Derrick and Ulik who both had been watching from a parked van.

"Ulik it looks like the police is going to take care of your problem for you."

"Bam mortal I need no help to smash that Asgardian upstart." Ulik kicks the van door off and stomps off in search of his prey leaving Stan alone in the van.

"After all that that muscle bound redhead has done to me Ulik is going to give it back double. Now that's whats up."

"This is detective Harris and you will raise your hands and stand down. You heroes are all the same, but you are not in New York. Shore City has laws and nobody is above those laws."

A car crashed right in front of Harris that caused him to fall backward to the ground. The crowd of onlookers and police looked in the direction where the car came from. They were all greeted with the awesome sight of Ulik the troll.

He looked at the frightened crowd and then turned his attention to the son of Thor. He approached Magni as his towering presence blocks out the sunlight from all around Magni, but he does not flinch. He stands tall as a prince of New Asgard.

"So little Asgardian who are you?"

"Troll I am the Magni, the son of Thor, and I will vanquish thee."

"The son of Thor? My adversary has no son; that makes you an Asgardian liar."

"What you doubt a prince of New Asgard?"

"You may call yourself whatever you wish, but Loki demands that I return you to him. Ulik the troll, the revenger of Asgard, the orphan maker of the golden realm never fails."

Upon hearing his uncle Loki's name Magni, pauses which prove a fatal mistake as the troll strikes him sending his limp body into a park semi truck.

"Son of Thor, ha ha ha!" The laughter of Ulik sends a chill through the watching crowd.


	17. Magni: Troll Problem

Ulik's laughter still echoed in the air as he march towards his fallen victim. Shore City's police squad look on not knowing what to do, this was not New York, and they were not used to dealing with super-powered villains. Rising to his feet with the help of other officers Detective Harris, being a former police officer from New York he was used to seeing scenes like this. He barks out an order to the unit surrounding the scene to open up fire on Ulik. The gunfire does not hurt the troll, but it does get his attention. He stops from marching towards the fallen Asgardian and turns his wrath on the Shore City police force. He smashes the concrete causing a tremor in the immediate area that shakes the police to the ground. The roof sniper, that was positioned on the roof across the street, continues raining gunfire down on Ulik. He grabs a traffic light post and hurls it towards the sniper. Other officers on the ground had started firing again at their unmovable target.

Stan had arrived after seeing what had happened to Magni on the news, with Ulik's full attention on the police he was able to reach Magni without being detected.

"Magni we have to get you out of here."

"Nay, a Prince of New Asgard does not run away from a battle."

"You saw what he just did to you? I remember reading somewhere that his guy used to fight your father and win."

"Nay, I say again friend Stan. A warrior born does not flee, and this troll is about to learn what it means to fight a Prince of New Asgard.

The police force is scattered by Ulik's brutal attacked, and more injured officers were going down with each passing minute. Detective Harris climbed in behind the wheel of a patrol car and drove it as fast as he could towards Ulik. He strikes the troll from behind, and the troll staggers forward from the unsuspecting attack, before reaching in the car and pulling out Harris.

"You mortal thought that you could hurt Ulik with just a cowardly attack? Now I know why this false Thorson would find friends with you group of mortals."

"He is no friend of mind!"

"Moral you have heart, but the time of lies is at an end with your pathetic little life."

Ulik is struck from behind, and the force of the attack causes him to drop Harris.

"Who dares strike me so?"

"I dare Magni the son of Thor, Price of New Asgard, and we would do battle Troll."

Rachel was at the coffee shop on the west side of Shore City with some friends when the news story came across all the screens. Big Red writing rolled across the display followed by the words Special News Break.

"This is May Collins and we are interrupting your regular schedule show to bring you news of another super-powered battle happening in our city. A creature looking like a troll attacked the Shore City Police Department that resulted in many officers many injured. Until the large red head, new protector of Shore City showed up to battle the troll and draw him away from the recovering police force. Even now, the two super powered beings are fighting as you can see from this live video feed."

Rachel rushes out of the coffee shop and heads towards the beach mall. All the while she is wondering why should she even care about what happens to Stan's cousin?

Thunderous blow after blow are exchanged between the two strong beings from the land of Asgard. Then Magni pushes the troll to create space between them; then he leaps up grabbing the troll 's head as he does. Then he flips Ulik over landed him on his head.

Ulik jumps back on his feet fuel with rage as he grabs Magni 's arm swinging him around sending him crashing into a Patrol car. Magni recovers then lifts up the patrol car he had crashed into and hurls it with the speed of a missile striking Ulik.

As the battle rages on Stan, is watching nearby and not paying attention that Derrick is sneaking up behind him.

"It's all your fault that the Rose kick me out. " Said Derrick as he tackles Stan to the ground."

The two men struggle together, throwing punches. Stan manages to kick Derrick under the chin, causing him to fall.

"You are blaming me for getting thrown out. What did I ever do to you? You had your thugs chase after me for no reason at all. Now because of you I am wanted by the police and my whole life is ruin."

"Stop your whining Stan after Ulik finishes your new friend; then he will be here to finish you too."

Stan pushes him back down to the ground and rushes back to the battle.

Up to now it seem to everyone that the two Asgardian were almost even at strength since neither one could gain an advantage. As the battle reaches a Shell Gas Station, the troll sprays gas in Magni eyes temporarily blinded him. Ulik uses this as an advantage by jumping and landing on top of Magni delivered blow after blow down on his fallen prey. He then lifts up Magni barely conscious body and throws him at the gas pumps that explodes on contact. The blast engulfed Magni from view just as Rachel arrived on the scene.

Derrick looks on while talking on his cellphone. "Did you see what just happened to that big trouble causing red head dude. Now that's what's up!"


End file.
